Friendship survey
by Izay Alohalani
Summary: ONE SHOT! While waiting for Kagome Inu-Yasha stumbles across a friendship e-mail. This fic has been fixed and you are free to use the survey and send it to friends!


Friendship Survey  
  
Written By Izay Alohalani  
  
*****  
  
Inu-Yasha sat on Kagome's bed, waiting. Once again he had to come and drag her back to the past. Something about some final test in her time. But he was nice this time and had given her one day and three hours extra.  
  
She had left the room a while ago to go take a "shower" the stupid human bathed to much for comfort, maybe she had some fear of being dirty.  
  
He shrugged and looked around her room trying to pass time. She had a soft bed that wasn't on the floor, she had a wooden desk with a thing she called a "computer" on it.  
  
Looking at the "computer" Inu-Yasha was so amazed it had a pad with letters and some writing was on the glass box she called a "screen"  
  
"I got nothing else to do except wait for the wench, might as well see what is says." He said sitting down on a black chair that was pulled up near the desk.  
  
"Friendship survey"  
  
The top of the screen read in Japanese. "What's a survey?" Inu- Yasha  
  
thought as he continued reading.  
  
Full Name: Inu-Yasha I don't have a last name.  
  
Age: in Human years, 16. Youkai years over 800 (a/n 50x16=800! It's  
  
just a guess.)  
  
Sex: Male, stupid humans and their dumb questions.  
  
B-day: Okay I don't know that one. His shoulders slumped  
  
Sign: What's with the stupid questions I can't answer!  
  
Favorite show: What??  
  
Favorite Muzik: "Muzik?" He shrugs, Music, the stuff Kagome  
  
listens to is nice.  
  
Name all your nicknames: Inu-Yasha, no wait thats my name, Dog  
  
breath, (I'll kill you Shippo.) Dog-turd, (Kouga, you'll die!) Not to  
  
mention half breed and stupid mutt. His eyes shot daggers into the  
  
computer screen.  
  
Your fav. food: RAMEN! He licked his lips at the thought of some  
  
chicken ramen.  
  
Bestest Friend in the whole universe: ermmm Miroku?? Yeah he'll do.  
  
Good and Nice Friends: Sango, Shippo's tolerable, Sango's flee bag  
  
Kirara, and Kagome.  
  
Favorite candy: That stuff Kagome calls "Chocolate!"  
  
Favorite candy bar: What did she call it. He closes his eyes to  
  
think, It's not a bar but a circle! Resse! He starts to droll Mmmm!  
  
What are you doing now?: Dammit stupid survey I'M ANSWERING YOUR  
  
STUPID QUESTIONS!!  
  
Do you wear glasses? What?  
  
Color of your hair? Silver and black on no moon!  
  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend: What? Does Kikyou count? Or is Kagome my  
  
girlfriend? We are friends and she is a girl. He shrugs and continues  
  
the stupid survey.  
  
Color? Red.  
  
Skin? He looks down at the back of his hand, Light tan?  
  
Gotten revenge on something? HELL YEAH!!! That little whelp Shippo  
  
got his beatings for eating my ramen! A large evil smile crosses his  
  
face.  
  
Favorite scent? Kagome.  
  
Describe yourself in 3 words: Rude, Handsome, strong.  
  
Best smile: Mine I guess.  
  
Best Personality: I don't know?  
  
Most Talkative: Kagome can talk a lot with Sango. And Shippo can go  
  
on about nothing.  
  
Favorite Song: Why should I care?  
  
Favorite Movie: Stupid question.  
  
Coolest guy: ~Coolest?" Me?  
  
Coolest girl: Dammit what's with the "coolest?" Kagome I guess. He  
  
blushed saying that. He was saying Kagome for most of the girl parts.  
  
Favorite sport: Is killing youkai for shards a sport? He shrugged  
  
again, this survey did make sense at times.  
  
Favorite hangout: The God tree.  
  
Best Looking: ME? Kagome?  
  
Coolest couple: Don't know. He thought him and Kagome and blushed  
  
again.  
  
I Love: He thought and blushed again. NO ONE!  
  
Favorite Possession: The shikon-no-tama jewel?  
  
Weirdest person: Kagome. Her time just confuses me.  
  
Favorite Saying: "The ramen" ready! Oh and "I think I feel another  
  
shard."  
  
Favorite greeting from people: There's ~Hand over the shikon  
  
shards!" ~Half brother handover tetsigia" and ~SIT!"  
  
Favorite cookies: Kagome once made us chocolate chips ones!  
  
That's the end of the Friendship survey! Send this to all of your  
  
friends and let them learn more about you! BUH BYE!  
  
The letter finished and Inu-Yasha heard soft laughing behind  
  
him. He turned to find Kagome behind him giggling softly.  
  
"How long have you been there wench?" He asked looking at her.  
  
She had on "Jeans" a white shirt and sneakers.  
  
"Long enough to know that you're 800 years old." She laughed  
  
again.  
  
"KEH! Stupid human and stupid survey!" Was all he said as he  
  
turned and blushed lightly.  
  
"Today will be your birthday from now on. That makes you a  
  
Aries. I listen to pop so you like pop. Inu-Kun. There now you have a  
  
nicer nickname. Miroku's a nice guy. You think of me as a nice  
  
friend." Kagome smiled. "I got some chocolate in the refrigerator,  
  
I'll give you some other types of candies."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded as she continued. "Glasses are things people  
  
wear to see better. Some people wear contacts that go right on their  
  
eyes so they don't have to wear the glasses." Kagome blushed  
  
"Girlfriend and boy friend are people that like each other and they  
  
decide that they want to court."  
  
"Ohh." He blushed remembering he said Kagome's name. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Don't worry" She continues. "Stop picking on  
  
Shippo." She stopped and blushed again. "I think your strong,  
  
protective and a jerk at times."  
  
"KEH! Who cares what you say." He looked at her through a  
  
curtain of silver bangs.  
  
"You also have a good heart." She said softly as his anger  
  
disappeared. "You have a nice smile." She smiled kindly at him.  
  
"So um do you." He said nervously.  
  
"I don't talk a lot." she gave him a flat look. "Do you like  
  
anything other then the shikon jewel?"  
  
He shook his head. "Other then my kimono and testiaga no".  
  
"Okay. I'm not as weird as you. You've got mood swings."  
  
"NO I DON'T!" He bolted in his chair.  
  
"You do! Half the time you;re brooding about Kikyou the other  
  
half you're your pissed off." She said as he sat back down.  
  
"And I packed some cookies." She said standing up. "Let's go."  
  
He stood as she remembered something and went to a draw on her  
  
dresser.  
  
"Here." She handed him a soft thing wrapped in red paper.  
  
"What is it?" They began walking out of her room.  
  
"Open it to find out." She said as they walked down the stairs.  
  
Inu-Yasha slashes the paper open with a claw and pulled out a soft red  
  
blanket.  
  
"Did you make this?" He asks putting the warm blanket around his  
  
neck.  
  
"Yeah in sowing class. Think of it as a birthday present." She opened  
  
the fridge and pulled out a bag with some candy.  
  
Inu-Yasha got near to her ear as she stood back up. "Thank you  
  
Kagome." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Blushing Kagome nodded they walked to the well. A quiet Kagome  
  
and a happy Inu-Yasha both walked a little closer to each other that  
  
day.  
  
A/n: I like this story. The whole survey is some junk that my buds  
  
sent me. They send me a lot of these. Lol I hope that you liked this  
  
one-shot! Review!! 


End file.
